Max's Secret Girlfrend , again !
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Max has a secret girlfriend again! But instead of going to Alex and Justin for help he asks Harper for help, which causes her to break up with Zeke, make out with Alex, break Mason's arm, and give Justin a black eye.
1. Chapter 1

_**Max's Secret Girlfriend, Again.**_

Max has a secret girlfriend again! But instead of going to Alex and Justin for help he asks Harper for help, which causes her to break up with Zeke, make out with Alex, break Mason's arm, and give Justin a black eye. But its okay Max has a girlfriend who really likes him.

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

**(Max's Room)**

"How am I going to do this? I can't let what happen last time happen again. Oh I know - I'll ask Harper for help instead of Alex and Justin," said Max as he left his room and ran to find Harper.

**(The Living Room)**

"Have fun on your date Alex and Mason," said Harper as she closed the door. Harper smiled and sat on the sofa and went back to her drawings. Max watched her from the stairway and smiled. She was alone – perfect. He could talk to her.

"Um, Harper can I talk to you," asked Max as he slowly walked to Harper. Harper smiled at Max and put her sketch pad down.

"Sure, Max. What would you like to talk about," Harper replied as she looked at Max. Max sat down next to her and gave her a nervous grin.

"I want you to promise you won't tell anybody first. I really need your help and I don't want my family to find out about this - please promise you won't tell anyone, not even Alex," begged Max. Harper looked at Max; he never really asks her for much she could at least listen to him.

"I'll promise as long as you are not in too much trouble, okay," said Harper as she frowned. Max smiled and hugged Harper.

"Thanks, now you remember how I had a secret girlfriend? Well, I have a new secret girlfriend. Her name is Ruby Cates, and she is the best thing to happen to me, she's better then magic, better then a new video game and way better then Alex pulling a great prank on Justin. I think I'm in love with her, she might be 'The One,'" said Max as he smiled thinking of his girlfriend.

"Aw, Maxie. That's so cute," exclaimed Harper as she hugged him tightly.

"Harper, last time with Nancy, Alex and Justin ruined it so I'm asking you for help." said Max as he frowned.

"Does she know your real name or did you lie to her." asked Harper as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I lied of course" said Max as he grinned.

"Good, cause last time the truth almost got you and your family into trouble. So, what's your fake name." asked Harper as she looked at Max.

"I told her my real name and I told her your Alex's girlfriend that's why you live with us. Oh, and that your like a big sister to me so." said Max as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay so I'm dating Alex, but what do you need me for" asked Harper she couldn't believe she was going to do this, but that's what you get for hanging out to much with Alex Russo. Plus, Max looked like he really was in love, she had to help him.

"You're okay with this awesome, umm well you just have to meet her parent's and um, do good big sister stuff. Watch Alex and don't do what she is doing and you'll be fine" said Max as he grinned. Harper nodded showing him she understood what he was saying.

"We, have to meet her parents tonight so can you dress a little bit up, not to much - I want to look real good, but I don't want you looking like trash," said Max as he stood up and started walking to his room.

"Fine, but you owe me" said Harper as she walked downstairs to her room. Harper changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black vest over it. She had a long sliver key necklace and a pair of black leather boots. If she was going to fake date Alex, she was going to look and act like a bad girl.

"Time to meet Maxie's lady friend. He he, his lady," Harper said to herself, as she walked back up stairs to meet up with Max. As Harper reached the living room, Max was walking downstairs. He was dressed in tan slacks and a white dress shirt with a red tie.

"Not bad Max, you clean up pretty good" Harper complimented, giving a wink to Max.

"Thanks, and you look great as a bad girl; maybe Alex will dump Mason and jump you," said Max as he grinned.

"All right, let's go then." said Harper as she open the door.

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

This is a short chapter story. But I think this one will be funny so give me and my beta some love and review please. Next chapter Harper meets Max's girlfriend and her family. What could go wrong?

**Beta'd by RetrospectMex.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Max's Secret Girlfriend, Again.**_

Max has a secret girlfriend again! But instead of going to Alex and Justin for help he asks Harper for help, which causes her to break up with Zeke, make out with Alex, break Mason's arm, and give Justin a black eye. But its okay Max has a girlfriend who really likes him.

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

( Out Side the Cates home)

" So you half lied to her huh, told her your real name and all, but you lied about me and why I'm living with you and why I'm here instead of your family. " said Harper as she looked at Max.

" Yeah, I mean I just told her you where watch over me while Mom, Dad Justin and Alex where away for a bit." said Max as he shrugged his shoulder's.

" Max, I have no idea how to act like a bad girl I mean looking like one is easy but acting like one I don't think I can do it and I don't want to disappoint you by being a bad bad girl." said Harper as she frowned.

" Just be the best bad girl you can be and I'll be happy but be you too." said Max as he grinned and knocked on the door. Harper smiled and looked at the door wondering how the night is going to be like. When the door open they where greeted with a tall balded head man with dark eye's and tan skin. He had alight Spanish accent.

" Hello Maximilian how are you on this fine day," asked the man.

" Fine Mr. Cates this is Harper my sister's girlfriend." said Max as he pointed to Harper. Harper waved and smiled.

" Come in why don't you" said Mr. Cates as he made room for them to walk in. Harper followed Max in and looked around this was a very rich Family by the look's of the house.

" Your house is quite lovely Sir" said Harper as she smiled at Mr. Cates. Mr. Cates looked at Harper and smiled.

" Why thank you and you my dear we heard a lot about you it seems young Maximilian is quit taken with his sister's girlfriend. He talks about you and say's that your like a big sister too. Do you see him as a little brother." said Mr. Cates as he walked closer to Harper. Harper smiled at Max and the girl he was talking too. Harper wanted to yell out way to go Max she was a pretty little thing and look like she really like Max. She had long curly brown hair the reached her mid-back , light tan skin and like her father dark eye's.

" Yes, I do see him as a little brother. I been best friend's with Alex since Kindergarten

and we slowly fell in love with each other." said Harper as she looked at Mr. Cates.

" Harper this is Ruby and Ruby this is Harper. I'm sorry that my family couldn't come but there on the road and my mother and sister asked Harper to come here and meet all of you." said Max as he pointed to the girl's at there names.

" Hello Ruby, I have to say you change Maxie here a little bit way to go girl" said Harper as she stuck out her fist for a fist bump. Ruby smiled and bumped fist with Harper.

" Thank you, I'm so Happy to meet someone from Maximilian's family he's so mysterious sometimes and he's so cute when he is." said Ruby as she kissed Max on the cheek. She was wearing a light pink sweater and a pink and black plaid skirt.

" And who is this lovely lady Ruby please do tell your big sister." said The girl. She had black wavy hair dark tan skin and light brown eye's. She was wearing a black tank top and black skinny jean's.

" Hi, I'm Harper" said Harper as she grinned at the Girl that walked in.

" Well, I do have to say your quite a lovely dish, care to join me in the game room for a game of dart's while we leave theses to love birds alone." said The girl . Harper looked at Max and Ruby for help.

" Now Jade she has a girlfriend shes dating Maximilian's sister." said Ruby as she smirked at her sister.

" Hi, Jade yeah I'm taken . My girlfriend is named Alex." said Harper as she rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't like how Jade was looking at her like she was some kind of prize.

" We'll see about that" said Jade as she smirked. Harper paled a little she thought when Alex smirked it was scary and kinda hot but this girl made the joker look like a saint.

" Right, Umm Mr. Cates would you mind tell me where sis you get that rug. It's really …... umm nice and wild." said Harper as she looked at the bald man. He smiled and told Harper a story while Jade looked over Harper's body.

" Hello Maximilian and this must be Harper." said A lady walking in . She was dressed in a black one piece dress and black heel's. Her skin's was very light tan and her hair was black as night. From the big bump on her belly you could tell that she was pregnant.

" Hello, and yes I'm Harper nice to meet you." said Harper as she stuck out her hand. Harper was hugged b y this lady.

" I'm Jenny Cates " said Jenny as she smiled at Harper.

" Oh, hello Mrs. Cates" said Harper as she rubbed the back of her neck this family was very friendly.

" It's dinner time let's all go." said Mrs. Cates as she lead Harper to the dinning room. As they had dinner, Harper watch Ruby and Max. Talking and cute couple thing's like feeding each other and holding hand's. She smiled and thought to herself this lie can't go wrong.

" Well, this was fun maybe next time Maximilian you could bring your mother and father." said Mr. Cates as he let Max and Harper out of the house.

" I hope so sir, I would really like them to meet you" said Max as he smiled and waved goodbye. As the door close Harper waved goodbye to.

" Let's go home Maximilian" said Harper as she smirked saying Max's full name. Max and Harper walked home and talked about the night how it went and how Harper was afraid of Jade.

( The Russo Home)

Max and Harper walked in to see everyone in the living room. Jerry, Theresa , Justin, Zeke, Mason and Alex.

" Where have you two been." asked Everyone glaring at the two.

" Girl's night out" said Harper as she shrugged her shoulder's.

" Yeah girl's night out wow us girl's had so much fun talking about guy's and seeing if we looked hot in the new top's we bought." said Max as he smiled going along with Harper's lie.

" Yeah, we also went dancing" said Harper as she nodded her head and grinned.

" Harper was dancing with so many girl's and there all touching each other. I think Harper got a couple of number's well I'm tired" said Max as he walked to his room.

" Yeah, it's how I roll you know I'm off the hook with all those girl's when it comes to dancing" said Harper as she left to go to her room.

" Maybe I should go dancing with Harper and watch what she does so I can get a girlfriend." said Justin as he looked at everyone.

" Shes my girlfriend and shes dancing with other girl's this is great now I know I can trust Harper not to look at other guy's" said Zeke as he smiled.

" But Max was with them and why wasn't I invited I'm a girl too" said Alex as she frowned.

" Your mean and played prank's on them they hate you" said Justin as he pointed out the obvious. Everyone nodded there head and looked at Alex.

" Whatever, Harper's mine and next time they want to dance with her they can't because I'll be saying no" said Alex as she crossed her arm's.

** Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP **

So what do you think ?


End file.
